


July Fourth

by MetalPhoenix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Peggy Carter, Awesome Peggy Carter, Birthday, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Dum Dum Dugan is a little shit, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Old Peggy Carter, Peggy Carter is Tony Stark's Godparent, Surprise Party, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalPhoenix/pseuds/MetalPhoenix
Summary: Its Steve's first birthday out of ice. Tony plans a surprise party and invites the Howling Commandos to make it special.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Howling Commandos, Howling Commandos & Steve Rogers, Howling Commandos & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Howling Commandos, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peggy Carter, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	July Fourth

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my awesome beta reader Aglo. You can find her at: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglo/pseuds/Aglo
> 
> Would most of these characters be dead or a POW at this point in the timeline? Yes. Do I care? No.
> 
> This takes place in 2012. I'm going based off the assumption that the battle of New York happened in May so its been about two months since the team moved in together as it is July 4th in this story.

Tony had to make sure everything was perfect. He had been planning for today for weeks. Today was Steve’s Birthday. They were going to have a big party for him but the big surprise were the guests. Tony had invited all the howling commandos and Peggy Carter to join them. This would be their first time together since 1945. It had to be perfect. 

Steve was at some thing the President was putting on (It was Caps first birthday out of ice and 4th of July. It was a big deal) So they had three hours to set up. After an hour and a half the guests of honor started showing up. 

Peggy was the first to arrive. She walked out of the elevator in the commanding manner that only she could pull off. Tony looked up from where he was organizing catering. 

“Aunt Peggy!” he exclaimed. The rest of the Avengers looked up from their tasks. 

“Hello Anthony.” Peggy responded. The two hugged. 

“Aunt?” Clint asked. Rhodey smiled 

“You guys didn't know? She's Tony’s godmother.” he walked over to her and they shook hands “ma'am” 

“It's good to see you again James but please just call me Peggy”

Half an hour later everyone else had arrived and were sitting in the conference room where the party would take place. Tony sauntered in and clapped his hands, commanding the attention of the room. 

“Attention everyone! Now I know you all know we're here to surprise Spangles but we also have a surprise for you.” he said enthusiastically.

“Anthony.” Peggy said warningly.

“Ah come on Aunt Peg you're gonna love it.” she raised her eyebrows at him “You wound me. Without further ado!” Tony flung the door open and Bucky walked in. He was wearing a Captain America tank top and his hair was up in a bun. He gave a little wave. 

“Hi guys” They stared at him. Dum Dum was the first to find his tongue.

“Bucky?” he asked

“All right you two” Peggy cut him off “I think I speak for everyone when I say we need an explanation right god damn now”

“Um... I’m alive… Surprise?” Bucky said unsure 

“We can see that. What happened cuz no offense but we all saw you fall off a train like eighty years ago.” Gabe said

“Uh when the 107th got captured they injected me with a knockoff serum which allowed me to survive the fall. Lost my arm though.” he chuckled “Uh HYDRA found me. They… brainwashed me… and turned me into the Winter Soldier. Steve and the rest of the team got me out about a month ago and they're working on taking my programming out. I can go… i understand if you don't want me around…”

“We didn't announce this for his safety.” Tony cut in “So congrats you're part of the few that know Bucky’s alive.” 

“Nonsense we don't want you here. Come here Buck” Bucky walked over to the old women only to be wrapped in a hug. He froze for a moment before hugging her back. They all cried as he hugged everyone else.

“I'll leave you to catch up!” Tony said as he closed the door. Thirty minutes later the elevator dinged and Steve walked out. 

“Hey Stevie Boy,” Tony said, pulling the Captain back in the elevator. “There's a thing I need you to take a look at real quick, It’ll just take a mo. Jarv you know what to do!” The elevator started moving. 

“Tony what's this about?” Steve asked the smaller man giving him The Look. 

“I told you I just need you to take a look at something then you can go off and do whatever you do in your free time.” Steve rolled his eyes but figured that it was no use fighting whatever Stark had planned. The elevator opened and Tony led him to a door “Just in here now” Tony opened the door and shoved the bigger man inside.

“Stark Wha…”

“SURPRISE!” Clint, Natasha, Pepper, Thor, Bruce, Rhodey and Happy screamed jumping out from behind furniture and pointing to the assembled commandos (including Bucky and Peggy) who were standing in the center of the room. 

“Wha… Guys?” Steve asked. Peggy walked over to him and looked him right in the eye.

“Your late” She said 

“Ya… I… Uh” Steve sputtered

“Hey no trying to steal my boyfriend Peggy” Bucky called 

“I KNEW IT” Dum Dum screeched “You all owe me ten bucks!” The rest of the commandos and Peggy groaned 

“What!” Bucky and Steve exclaimed. Everyone laughed. It was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome! I hope you have a wonderful Day/Night!


End file.
